


Fight Madness with Madness

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: A Drabble collection from various prompts. To avoid endless tags I'll tag each chapter in the chapter notes, as well as state the prompt and rating.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fight Madness with Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For lostinthenightrain!
> 
> Prompt: tattooed Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger, sexting  
> Rated: M  
> Tags: dirty talk, nothing really happens, they're just sexting after all
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as dark blue eyes lockend with hers. A cold shiver traveled up her spine and she would swear she could feel how heat licked at the soles of her feat. She blinkend and the Room of Requirements appeared behind her lids, stuffed, burning, the biting smell of smoke invading her nose.

As she opened her eyes again _he_ was still there, standing across the room holding her gaze. 

Gregory Goyle. 

His appearance was a contradiction. The ink that covered almost every visible part of his skin and the way he still looked gruff stood in stark contrast to the toddler who was propped up on his hip.

The last thing Hermione suspected as she walked into the dojo at the corner to her street was, to also run into her past and yet that's how all of it started.

* * *

**_Are you alone, sweetheart?_ **

_You know damn well that I'm dress shopping with Ginny. Don't you dare, Gregory!_

**_Hm..._ **

**_Too bad._ **

**_Imagine all the things I could do to you if you were alone._ **

_GREGORY_.

**_I'll stop._ **

**_Just tell me that you'd rather listen to endless talk about wedding dresses than my plans for when you come home._ **

**_I'm waiting, darling._ **

**_No answer?_ **

**_Well, have fun with the dresses then._ **

_I resent you._

**_So you do want to know?_ **

**_You have to tell me, baby. We both know I'm a shit Legilimens._ **

_Fuck you._

**_Is that a yes?_ **

_Of course that' s a fucking yes Gregory._

**_Just wanted to be sure, sweetheart. You know how I sometimes have trouble to grasp the meaning of things._ **

_You are literally the worst._

**_Uhu, I'm sure, I could change your mind._ **

**_If I were slowly undoing the buttons of your blouse right now, would you still think that I'm the worst?_ **

**_If you're good I might pull you in one of those changing rooms, before I pull your bra down to squeeze your breasts._ **

**_Does this get you wet, baby?_ **

**_That I might just ravish you right there, in the middle of the bridal shop, for everyone to see?_ **

_Weren't you going to tell me your plans for when I come home?_

**_Oh baby, don't tell me I didn't warn you._ **

**_Because when you come home I won't be gentle._ **

**_There will be no slow undoing of buttons._ **

**_I'm just going to rip your shirt apart._ **

**_I wont tease your skin with a featherlight touch._ **

**_I'll just take you, because I know you were ready for me after l asked if you were alone._ **

**_My study record might not be impressive, but I do know your body, baby._ **

_You better keep that promise, Gregory. I'm leaving now._

* * *

Lips curled into a warm smile Hermione sat at the edge of the mats, watching the man who'd so unexpectedly appeared in her life. How someone who looked like him - rough almost dangerous, covered in tattoos she had memorized at this point - taught little children with such passion was sometimes still a miracle to her. But then he turned, caught her gaze and winked at her, brow raised in pure suggestion and Hermione remembered the countless risky texts on her phone. Suddenly the world made sense again.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
